Asking for Advice
by TanakaClinkenbeard
Summary: Redone because I wasn't happy how it turned out last time. Oscar and Penny have a question to ask Jaune and Ruby. It's not the answer they wanted


**I had redone with a new beta reader, TheFranticPhantasm. I hope you guys can enjoy this one more.**

Jaune was sitting in Oscar and Penny's living room, wondering why Oscar had called him over. He hadn't been doing anything before the younger man had called him, so he had welcomed the chance to cure his boredom, seeing as he didn't have any jobs to do and Ruby wasn't back from her mission from her yet.

But, Jaune would be lying if he said that was the only reason he was there. When Oscar had called him, he sounded almost as if he was embarrassed and nervous. So, he decided to use this opportunity to see if he could get in a good-old-fashioned ribbing in on the younger man.

Honestly, Jaune saw the Oscar as a younger brother he never had amongst the sea of sisters. And as an older brother, it was his job to help the young man with any problem he had (and make fun of him along the way, if need be).

"Thanks for coming, Jaune." Oscar said, breaking the blond out of his thoughts. Oscar walked out of the kitchen, carrying two cups. Oscar placed one down on coffee table for Jaune, which he accepted.

"It's no problem Oscar, really." Jaune said with a smile. "So what do you need me for?" Oscar flinched a bit and slowly took a sip from his cup. He didn't look Jaune in the eye or say anything for a few seconds. "Oscar, what's up?" The blonde asked.

Oscar looks up at the knight. "I need some advice that Penny and I can use. He said seriously, looking Jaune in the eyes. Jaune eyes widen and sadness grips his heart.

"Oh Oscar," Jaune's expression changed to a solemn one. "Are things not working between the two of you? I'm so sorry buddy."

"What? No!" Oscar exclaimed. We still love each other very much!" Jaune let out a breath of relief.

"Okay, good, you had me worried. But in that case, what did you call me over for?" Oscar blushed and avoid eye contact with Jaune again.

"Jaune, I can trust you not to tell anyone I asked you about this right?" Oscar mumbled so quietly that Jaune barely heard him. "Or laugh when I tell you about this?" He twiddled his thumbs anxiously.

Jaune put one of his hands on Oscar's shoulder and one his heart. "I give you my word as an arc that I will not tell anyone or laugh at you." The knight said. The young man took a deep breath and finally let his question known.

"I need sex advice." Jaune blinked once. Twice, a third time.

Jaune stopped dead. "Oh. I see." He lamely chuckled. Then, Oscar began to babble.

"It's not that I'm bad or that Penny's bad, in fact' it's great! There so much passion and love when we do it, we hold hands during it, and frankly it's awesome. It's just that she wants to try new stuff and I don't know what's wrong what we're doing currently but I want her to be happy and satisfied. But I don't-" Jaune raise his hand, signaling for Oscar to stop talking. If he let his friend keep talking he would never stop talking. Oscar had a habit of babbling on when he was nervous.

"Ok, Ok. I get it bud. Calm down a bit." Jaune told him, patting his shoulder. "I understand the situation now." Oscar nod, still clearly nervous.

"So, do you have any advice that you can give me? He asked. Jaune place his hand on his chin, thinking for a bit before answering. "Have you two tried anal? Oscar tilts his head a bit not understanding the question.

"What's anal?" Jaune laughs a bit, thinking the young man was joking, stopping when he saw the confusion he on his friend's face. He groaned.

"It's when you do in the back passage. Oscar still look confusion before the realization hit him in the head like a hammer to the head. Oscar's face went bright red and he began to stutter a bit.

"Wouldn't that hurt? I don't want to hurt Penny!" He cried out.

"You know, she doesn't have to be on the receiving end." Jaune pointed out with a grin.

Oscar reddened. "I don't want anything going up my butt either!"

Jaune just shrugged a bit. "It's really not that painful. Ruby and I take turns doing it to each other."

Oscar stared at the knight as if he had grown two heads. Despite the stare, Jaune went on.

"If you don't want to try that, then maybe do it in other places. The bedroom can get stale from time. Try the wall, or the shower. Maybe the kitchen." Oscar felt his eyes widen at that.

"S-so you guys do it in your kitchen?" He asked nervously.

Jaune laughed. "God, it's easier to list where we HAVEN'T done it."

"I'm never touching anything in your house again." Oscar muttered. He couldn't believe how casual Jaune was being about this. It was like he was talking about the weather. If the weather was full of filth! It tainted everything what Oscar knew about the knight and Ruby.

The filthy man snapped his fingers. "You could buy sex toys for Penny!" It was at this point Oscar felt something inside him break. Buy what kinda toys?

"There are toys for that?" The young man asked slowly.

"Yup tons." Ruby and I have enough to keep a small army satis-" Jaune was cut off by Oscar clamping his hands over his ears and running out of the room.

"LALALALALA I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING COMING OUT OF YOUR FILTHY MOUTH! YOU'RE FLITHHHHHHH!" He screamed."GET THAT FILTH OUT OF HERE! Jaune blinked before shrugging and standing to leave.

"I guess he got what he needed." Jaune muttered. "I hoped I helped."


End file.
